Life's Changes
by ReneyC
Summary: A continuation of my Hazzard Halloween story.There are a great many things changing in Hazzard, and  a great many of Life's Changes in store for the Dukes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, and thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is a continuation of my Dukes Story "Hazzard Halloween". I don't own the Dukes, and am just doing this for fun. No profit is made. I also want to thank TorontoBatFan for all the wonderful ideas and suggestions. _

"_**Life **_**Changes"**

By: ReneyC

_**Welcome back Ya'll. It has been a worry filled few days since we saw the Duke Family. Bo and Luke headed off for Bo's surgery with Andi and Missy. Both patients are in the Hospital waiting for their surgeries. **_

_**That there is Andi, she is just waiting on news of her daughter Missy. Missy was having surgery on her leg to allow her to walk normally. Over in the corner is her sister Laura, and Luke Duke. Bo is off getting tests done for his surgery tomorrow. **_

_**Well Ya'll welcome to our story, and sit tight, there is some big changes headed for Hazzard, and Life Changes for the Dukes. **_

_**--**_

Andi had been alternating between sitting and pacing, finally joining Luke and Laura on the couch.

Luke placed his hand over hers, and gave it a light squeeze. "She is a strong little girl, she will be just fine."

All Andi could do was force a small smile. She hated when her baby was hurting. She kept reminding herself that this would be her last surgery.

Finally the doctor returned with great news, Missy's surgery went very well. Andi went to wait for her to awaken in the recovery room. Luke said a silent prayer for the little girl, and also for Bo for the next day.

--

_**Hey Ya'll with Bo about to have surgery, wonder how Daisy and Uncle Jesse are takin it?**_

Enos arrived at the Duke farm in late afternoon. He was glad to see that both the pickup and Dixie were parked by the old farmhouse.

Hearing the car approach, they were standing on the steps when Enos got out. Daisy ran over to him and hugged him close. He would truly never get tired of his beautiful fiancée's hugs.

"Hey Sugar, what brings ya out here?" Daisy asked.

"Well Daisy I know how ya'll have been worried about Bo's surgery tomorrow, so Cooter and I decided ya'll need to be there for Bo and Luke. Cooter and I will take care of the chores and also your hotel room so you can be there."

Daisy threw her arms around Enos and gave him a huge hug. Enos thought that was much more important to him than a set of new tires for his car. Grinning back at her, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to her.

"This here's the information for the hotel honey, You two will have to share a room I am so sorry wish it could be more."

"Thank you Enos! Thank you!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Well now thank you Enos. Ya shouldn't have. But just this once, I'm glad ya did. We will pay ya both back! Being that yer here, ya might as well come in and eat with us; the house is mighty quiet today."

--

The next day Bo, Luke, Andi and Laura arrived at the hospital. Andi gave Bo a big hug and a kiss on the cheek for luck. They went to go visit Missy, and promised to be back to wait with Luke for Bo's surgery to be over.

It was time for Bo to go in, so Luke gave him a huge hug, and told him that he would be waiting for him right there.

Bo took one last look at his cousin and then headed off with the doctor.

Luke knew that it would be a while before the surgery started, so he decided to take a walk up the hallway.

As Luke walked he began to hear the most unusual noise. It sounded like a car racing. He walked further, and realized he was in the children's wing. Glancing around a corner, he saw a bright sunny room, with child sized tables and chairs and several kids and adults were there. What caught his eye however was a small child. He was completely bald and hooked up to an IV line. He was also smiling and playing a video game which was connected to the television above him.

On the screen was a racing game. Luke was transfixed for a moment. Noticing, the child shyly looked to him. "Hey mister, I'm Mikey, wanna play with me?"

Luke checked his watch and figured why not?

He sat down next to the child. "Hi, my name is Luke Duke and sure, if you show me how to play."

"Hey your name rhymes!" the child said giggling.

"That it does." He said grinning.

Mikey showed him how to use the other controller, and explained the driving game. The game was a two player racing game.

Luke laughed to himself, thinking how much Bo would like it. He decided he would go easy on the kid. After all he was a professional driver and this kid could be no more than 6 years old.

An hour later, and several lost races Luke looked at his watch and couldn't believe the time had passed so quickly.

"Sorry Mikey, I have to leave, my cousin is having surgery now I have to go wait for him to get out. It was great playing with you. I want a rematch though!"

"Thanks Mister, I will be here tomorrow too! Wanna come play again?"

"You bet."

Luke heard soft giggles behind him. He turned to see a woman sitting on the couch behind him trying unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles.

Mikey turned around "Hey Mom! No fair! Ya cant laugh at a guy when he looses! That's not good sportsmanship!"

"You're right. Sorry honey! Hi my name is Annie I'm Mikey's mom. I couldn't resist watching this highly competitive race!"

Luke grinned, and reached out to accept her handshake.

"Luke Duke ma'am. Nice to meet ya!"

"Good luck to your cousin today!"

--

Luke walked back to the waiting area lost in though, he wondered what the child was in for, and considering the bald head, he though it must be cancer. That saddened him a great deal, thinking of that wonderful child and how much he must be suffering. He could not believe the child would have such a sunny disposition still.

Luke plopped down into one of the waiting room chairs, and opened a magazine that he had with him. It was one of his and Bo's favorites, they loved pouring though it together, and talking about all the new innovation for racing.

Luke leaned his head back against the seat and closing his eyes he said a little prayer. Suddenly feeling another presence in the room he opened them again, blinking, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Uncle Jesse! Daisy!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers as in Chapter1 Once again, thank you to TorontoBatFan for your ideas and support. _

_--_

After hugs and explanations the Dukes settled in to wait. Andi and Laura soon joined the trio.

Luke was beginning to get worried, and found his mind wandering to when he and Bo were kids. He pictured all their childhood adventures, running and playing together, how he and Bo used to ride bikes and go fishing. The freedom of being a kid. Then he thought of Little Mikey, and how he was stuck in a hospital. He vowed that as long as he and Bo were there, that Luke would look in on the child as often as possible.

Uncle Jesse placed his hand over Luke's "Are ya ok, Luke, ya seem a thousand miles away."

Luke snapped back to attention and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I was Uncle Jesse. I met a little boy today, and he was just incredible."

Luke then told them about Mikey, and after sharing his loosing streak, Daisy couldn't help but tease him. So he challenged her to a driving duel. Daisy was only too happy to agree. They decided to fight it out after they knew that Bo was safely out of surgery. Luke secretly hoped Mikey would still be around and would give Daisy a whoopin too.

--

Enos arrived at the Duke farm to help Cooter with the evening chores. What he found had him laughing. Cooter had Maudine the mule by the lead and was trying to move her. She in turn appeared to be laughing at him. She was complaining for everything she was worth and Cooter looked hoppin mad.

Still chuckling Enos walked up to Cooter and offered a hand. Cooter just looked helplessly at Enos as he tapped Maudine on the rump and she began to move. Cooter indicated that she was supposed to go back in her stall. He was speechless and even more mad at the mule.

Grinning Enos helped finish the chores for the day.

"Hey Coot, guess you're not suited to farm work huh?"

"I am not gonna answer that one!" the mechanic said grumbling.

They finished their chores and decided to head over to the Boars Nest for a nice cold drink.

They just sat down at the bar and heard "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT THING!" coming out of the kitchen. "YOU CALL THOSE BLOODY GRITS. IT LOOKS DISGUSTING!" Crash! Bang!

Jerry who had just placed buttermilk in front of Enos and a beer in front of Cooter, just shrugged in their direction. "New Chef, while Andi's gone. He'e English and he is cranky."

"I ain't orderin the grits how about you Enos?" Cooter said, his good nature returning.

_**Now ya'll what do ya suppose that English fella is doin here? Stirrin up some kinda trouble!**_

--

Just as their nerves were about to fray, the doctor finally came. Bo had gone through surgery well, and he was in the recovery room.

The doctor said he wouldn't be able to have visitors till he wakes up and is moved back to his own room. Luke protested, but the doctor stated that they allow children to have a parent there when they wake up, not adults.

Daisy saw how nervous Luke was, so she suggested they find that video game to keep them busy. They all decided to take a walk down the hall and check it out.

The room was mostly deserted except for one father reading to a little girl in one of the comfy couches provided.

Luke turned on the game, and sat down with determination. He explained to Daisy what to do. And to his dismay, he lost to Daisy this time, and it was her first time. After several rematches, with the same results, and lots of teasing from Daisy, Uncle Jesse stepped in and stated they should go and check with the nurses about Bo.

Reluctantly Luke let the game go, but he vowed to beat that thing. Andi and Laura got a really good chuckle, and then went to be with Missy, since they knew Bo was ok.

The Dukes promised to be by after seeing Bo. They had all fallen for the little girl.

--

Entering Bo's room they thought they were prepared, but Bo was hooked up to IVs and monitoring equipment, and had his head completely bandaged.

Luke rushed to Bo's side, and plopped down on the stool next to Bo's bed. He held his hand gently.

"That you Luke?" Bo said, voice still a little rough.

"Yeah it's me cuz. How do ya feel?"

"Like I been run over by the General"

"I have a surprise for ya cuz, here." Luke took Daisy and Uncle Jesse's hands and put them on Bo's.

"Uncle Jesse! Daisy!" Bo happily said as he tried to hold both of their hands in his.

They spent the next hour telling Bo how they were able to make it for his surgery, and how Daisy beat Luke badly. Bo was eager to try the game; confident he could beat Daisy and save the honor of the Duke males. All Luke did was snigger. "Sure cuz, ya can't drive beeter n me in the General, with Roscoe giving ya reason, ya think you'll be able to beat me in a game, ha!"

Daisy had to laugh, it was so good to hear them banter.

"Don't worry cuz, as soon as they pull these bandages off my eyes, we'll see who's the better driver. Heck even with em bandaged I'm better. On the road and in the game."

"No Bo _**you**_ will see who's better!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers as in Chapter1 Once again, thank you to TorontoBatFan for your ideas and support. And thank you so much everyone for your reviews, I haven't been able to answer each one, and I apologize for that. _

_--_

The next morning Luke bid his uncle and cousin goodbye, and headed off to the hospital.

He poked his head in and Bo was sleeping. He called Bo's name very lightly, to make sure.

Figuring Bo needed his rest Luke decided to see if Mikey was around.

He found the child in the exact same spot as yesterday playing that blasted game.

Luke sat down next to him, and Mikey's face lit up. "Hiya Luke! Wanna play with me again?"

Luke of course could not resist, and before long had lost three games to Mikey, noticing the time, he promised to come find Mikey when Bo was examined by the doctors later. Mikey gave Luke his room number just in case he was back there.

Luke went into Bo's room, and Bo turned toward the sound. "That you Lukas? Kinda late today huh?"

"Now Bo I got caught in that game again. Ya was asleep when I got here."

"Sorry Luke I'm just bored is all, can you read some to me? Did ya bring anything from home?"

Luke said he would go look in the General. He did and there was nothing but the same magazine they had shared already. Looking in the trunk Luke spotted just the things he needed to distract Bo with.

He walked back into the hospital room to find his cousin trying to sit up in bed.

He helped him do so and by then Bo was a little winded.

"Bo please try to stay still I know its hard."

"Luke my dang face hurts, and all these people are coming to my room, and I don't know who they are! I cant wait for the dang bandages to be off my eyes!"

Luke drew out the guitar and gently began to strum a few chords. Bo sighed "Thanks Luke, I don't need my eyes ta enjoy that! Will you play our favorite songs?"

"You know I will Bo, now lay back and relax, ya want to get outta here right?"

After a little while Bo began to softly sing along with Luke, his voice a little rough but gaining strength.

Andi rounded the corner with her sister Laura, the first thing she notices was the gaggle of nurses standing outside Bo's door. Worried they quickly approached, one of the nurses, Rita held a finger to her lips indicating they were supposed to listen. Then she heard it.

The boys were singing softly as to not disturb the rest of the patients, Andy recognized the smoky, brandied voice of Luke and she stood for a few moments absorbing it. Bo was singing too, but he was more hoarse than normal due to his operation.

When the song ended, the nurses scattered, allowing Andi and Laura to walk in.

"We brought you some coffee Luke, and some magazines to read to Bo." Laura said sitting down next to Luke.

"How are you feeling Bo?" Andi asked.

"I'm doing so much better now that Luke is entertaining me some. I can't tell ya how boring it is just ta sit here with your face hurting, How is Missy doing? Please tell her I am thinking about her."

"She will be along to see you soon Bo. She starts therapy today and should be getting around in a wheel chair. She can't wait to see you."

"We have to get back to her, but wanted to check in, do you need anything Bo?" Laura asked.

"Nah thanks Ladies, I appreciate the visit, and hope ya'll can bring Missy by soon."

--

Later that day the doctor came to look at Bo's face. Luke asked to stay in the room. When the bandages were removed Luke wished he hadn't. He thought he had prepared himself. Bo's face was all swollen with several black and blue marks and stitching. Luke swallowed hard, thinking if possible Bo looked much worse than before.

The doctor turned to Luke "The incisions look great, Bo here is right where he should be in the recovery process. In fact I am going to remove the bandages from his eyes permanently and we will start preparing for Bo's next surgery. That should be the last one though. I am very pleased with his progress."

"Doc, could Bo get outta bed?" Luke asked hopefully.

"If he is in a wheelchair and keeps his special bandages on, yes. Briefly, we don't want him to tire out."

"Thanks doc."

Bo tried to smile "Hurts to smile doc"

"That's natural, there is swelling where we operated, but in a few days it will reduce. Now hold still and let me apply the new bandages."

Soon the doctor was gone and Bo was eager to get out of bed.

"No cuz, can ya help me outta this bed? I gotta get outta here. Please"

Luke was happy to help he helped Bo into his robe and slippers, and soon Bo was sitting up in a wheelchair.

He admitted to Luke he was feeling silly when he had two good legs, but Luke insisted if he wanted his freedom.

Luke took Bo for a ride around the hospital, finally stopping in the Children's section. He spotted Mikey being wheeled into the day room, and followed him in.

"Hey Mikey, this here's my cousin Bo, Bo this here's Mikey, the kid I was telling ya about."

Mikey visibly brightened when he saw Luke. He invited Luke for a rematch. Luke couldn't resist that request. And soon they were playing. Bo was getting a huge kick out of watching Luke get his butt beat.

After two or three games, Luke turned to Bo with an evil look on his face; repayment for the heckling Bo was doing… "Ok cuz, yur turn….Get 'em Mikey!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers as in Chapter1 Once again, thank you to TorontoBatFan for your ideas and support. And thank you so much everyone for your reviews._

--

Luke was surprised to see Bo holding his own against Mikey, the first game Mikey won of course, but not for lack of trying on Bo's part. Luke just leaned back and laughed. Bo almost beat him the second game, and then Mikey appeared to dig down, and creamed Bo the third.

By that time, Bo was laughing, and as addicted to the game as Luke.

His pain forgotten he challenged Mikey to a fourth game. Once again a narrow victory, but Mikey won again.

It was time for Mikey's treatments so he had to return to his room. Bo and Luke promised to come look for him tomorrow.

Bo asked Luke to take him to see Missy. He was looking forward to seeing the little girl.

They were just wheeling toward her room, when they saw Andi and Laura wheeling her back into her room.

"I see you ladies had the same idea, I just took Bo here on a tour of the hospital, and introduced him to my friend Mikey."

"We had looked for you and Bo, I should have guessed, you get Bo as hooked as you are on that silly game?" Andi asked with a chuckle.

Both boys looked at each other and just grinned.

They spent almost an hour with Missy chatting and talking. Soon, both Bo and Missy were trying to hide yawns. Luke and Bo once again promised to return the next day for a visit. They were really pleased to learn that Missy was doing very well, and healing right on schedule.

When they returned to Bo's room, they were joined by one of the nurses, Rita. She came in to talk to them. "Listen Mr. Duke we all enjoyed the songs you sang earlier, but I have to request that you reserve guitar playing for the lounge areas, as there are sick patients in the area that need their rest. I am sorry to say that, especially since I enjoyed hearing you, but those are hospital rules."

"So sorry Ma'am I was just trying to amuse my cousin here, he was goin stir crazy not being able to see and all."

"I know Mr. Duke, but we have to follow rules ok?" she said gently. "Perhaps you can bring it to the children's section, I know they would love to hear it and I see you have made a little friend there already." She said grinning.

--

Daisy was sitting with Enos enjoying the wonderful lunch the new chef had prepared for them. She sighed in contentment as she tasted the excellent ribs and mashed potatoes.

"That there is a great chef Daisy, but boy is he ornery." Enos said grinning as he bit into a delicious pork chop.

As he finished they heard some crashing and more yelling from the kitchen.

"Gordon is certainly temperamental today, in fact every day, but there is no arguing with the quality of the food. I was thinking Enos of perhaps changing the Boar's Nest a little, I was hoping to make it more of a family style restaurant before 8pm and then back to the regular pub type atmosphere in the evening, what do you think? I would like to keep Gordon on, to do the night shift, and Andi for the day shift, do you think Boss would agree now that he's back he is insisting on knowing what is going on here."

"Daisy you have great instincts sugar, don't worry, talk to Lulu, explain whatcha want to do and I'm sure she will help ya work it out!"

"Enos ya are so good for my ego. Thanks honey!"

Daisy returned their dishes to the kitchen and Enos returned to work. They had made a lot of plans for their wedding, but wanted to wait till the boys got home to finalize a date, as both boys were to be asked to participate in the wedding party.

Enos arrived at work surprised to see Cletus standing there, he still marveled how wonderful Cletus looked, and police training had really changed him. He was trim, and sturdy looking. He had taken up jogging to keep in shape; he learned lots of great habits at the academy. What Enos was most proud of is that he learned excellent police skills.

"Hey Cletus, you're not due in till 4, why so early today?"

"I came in to talk to you about something; can I talk to you in your office?"

They went into the office, and sat down for a talk. Enos curious to find out what Cletus wanted.

"Enos, what month is it?"

Confused, Enos answered "November, don't you know?"

"Yeah I was making a point, and what temperature is it out there?"

"Its about 79 degrees right now, I think."

"Enos ain't you hot? I am sick to death of dying in these hot uniforms, can we please change em for the hot weather. Just get short sleeves or something?"

Enos sat back for a moment and chuckled. "You're right Cletus. I'll bring it up with Rosco tomorrow when I meet with him.

Cletus sighed and loosened his tie slightly.

"I wanted to talk to ya anyway, we are interviewing some new candidates for deputy. We are going to hire another four, two for the day shift and two for the night shift. This means that you will be in charge of the new deputies during the night shift, is that ok? Do ya want to be here when we interview?"

"I'd like that a lot Enos, I gotta admit it, ya did what you promised, you do listen and boy have things changed around here."

"They will continue to change Cletus, because they have to, with all the growth in Hazzard, we are having a lot of people moving in, and with that, more potential crime. Rosco has seen to it that there is extra money in our budget for personnel and what we need to run this department right, there will be a dispatcher hired as well. The overnight calls will be routed to the house of whom ever is on duty that night. We are not busy enough to have overnight dispatchers."

"Sounds good Enos, I'm gonna go set up for my shift, oh, how is Bo doing, have you heard anything from Luke?"

"Yeah the surgery went well, and he has one more, hopefully he will be home in a few weeks."

"That's great buddy!"

--

Daisy met Enos after work in town they decided to do some window shopping to get ready for Christmas.

"I can't believe that Thanksgiving is just around the corner! The year has gone so fast."

"I know Daisy, wow. Do ya think Luke and Bo are gonna make it home for Thanksgiving."

"No sugar, they aren't because Bo has one more surgery, but Uncle Jesse and I were thinking of bringing the dinner to them. Do you want to go with us?"

"Sure, I would love to. That is mighty nice, I am sure the boys are missing you all badly and would love some of your good cookin."

"Boss is asking us to do the charity party again this year, I agreed, will you do a shift as Santa since you have that wonderful costume? Its too much for Uncle Jesse to do it all day with all those children."

"Ya know I will Daisy. Will you sit on Santa's knee and tell him all your Christmas wishes?"

Daisy just blushed prettily as they walked arm and arm down the block.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers as in Chapter1 Once again, thank you to TorontoBatFan for your ideas and support. And thank you so much everyone for your reviews._

--

The days at the hospital for Luke, became very routine, he went in and spent the day with Bo, when there were exams or tests he would wait it out and seek Mikey, soon Missy joined the video game club they created.

There was a whole group of kids now, playing and some of their fathers too. Mikey's dad Jack Reynolds was there in a heated race with Bo, neck and neck they went. When Bo finally won, Luke sighed, the family honor was saved this time!

Then it was Missy's turn, Andi and Laura looking on trying to hide grins. Mikey offered to show Missy how to play and he patiently explained everything. Soon the race was on. Luke looked in total shock as Mikey started to break out in a sweat, both children played a great game but Missy won!

Flabbergasted, Luke blinked in shock. He stared at the little girl, in her pink frilly bathrobe, and sighed deeply, even a little girl could beat this kid… He was hopeless. Missy turned to Luke, "I can help you Luke, it's easy!"

The adults in the room roared with laughter, and Luke turned beet red. "Thanks Missy" he mumbled. Bo poked him in the ribs and whispered that for a little cash he just _**might**_ keep this from the rest of the gang back in Hazzard.

The next day was Thanksgiving, Luke stopped at the deli to get Turkey sandwiches. They were dry and nasty but, at least he would be with his cousin.

Both boys were very gloomy, though, because they were homesick, and Daisy and Uncle Jesse mostly came to visit on Sundays. That was their day of rest, but they could only stay a short while, because chores on the farm did not wait for anyone.

Luke had just wheeled Bo around the hospital, and wished Mikey and his family a happy Thanksgiving.

They got back to Bo's room to find Missy, Andi and Laura there; Laura had stopped by a restaurant and picked up turkey pot pies for everyone.

They tried to make it a festive affair, and Missy enjoyed herself, and Bo and Luke tried to tell her the story of how the Pilgrims came to Hazzard. Of course they were telling tall tales, and Missy knew especially when Maudine the mule played such an important role.

All of a sudden the room got a whole lot more crowded, Daisy and Uncle Jesse, along with Cooter and Enos showed up, large picnic hamper in tow.

There were Daisy's wonderful turkey sandwiches, meaty, juicy and delicious; there was apple cider, and even sweet potato pie. There was so much food in fact that they invited the nurses and Mikey's family to stop in too.

Thanksgiving ended all too soon, but the next day would bring Bo's last surgery. Everyone said a prayer of thanks and prayers for everyone's speedy recovery and good health.

Daisy, Uncle Jesse, Enos and Cooter stayed as long as they could, they were missing the boys terribly. Daisy and Uncle Jesse did not want to go home to such an empty house.

--

Luke once again found himself waiting for Bo to come out of surgery. Mikey and his mom joined him, as well as Andi, Missy and Laura.

Soon the doctor came out to announce Bo came through the last surgery beautifully.

Luke let out a quiet whoop and everyone returned to their rooms. Luke waited in Bo's room, flipping a magazine. He had already called the farm, and told them the good news.

He heard the door open and he almost fainted. Boss Hogg was poking his head in.

"Boss, what're you doing here?" Luke said a little defensively. JD walked in, and sat down next to Luke.

"I was in for a checkup and wanted to come see Bo. I heard about what happened. I am sorry. You Dukes have been a pain in my posterior for years, but I never wanted to see anyone hurt. I brought these here magazines for Bo and these here fruits from Lulu. I wanted ta bring candy, but Lulu won't let me near the stuff."

Luke accepted the bag from Boss, and didn't quite know how to respond. This was the first truly nice gesture this man ever made to him. Since he and Bo were kids. "Thanks Boss, I don't know what ta say."

"Ya said enough… Tell your cousin I was here. Luke.. Stay out of trouble."

With that Boss was gone.

Bo was wheeled back in and Luke stayed with him, hoping this last surgery would do the trick so they could return home soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimers as in Chapter1 Once again, thank you to TorontoBatFan for your ideas and support. And thank you so much everyone for your reviews._

--

Rosco was busy finishing off paperwork which needed doing, he was extremely happy to hear the voice of his fiancée outside talking to Enos. He straightened his tie and cleared the paperwork off his desk.

Ruthie walked into his office. "Good morning."

"Mornin Ruthie darlin how are you today?"

"Just fine, thanks for the wonderful evening last night Rosco! It was so nice to go to to see that Christmas Concert. It was so much fun. I just love Christmastime!"

"The Hazzard Children's Choir is putting on a show with The Chickasaw Children's Choir, would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to honey!" As she said this Ruthie's face flushed and she swayed on her feet. Rosco rushed to steady her.

"Ruthie you ok Darlin?"

"Yes. I just feel light headed; Lately I have been getting tired, I think I am not getting enough rest."

"Well if this keeps happening please see the Doc. I worry about you."

"Rosco, you know I am a nurse practitioner, I'm qualified to diagnose this. I am just tired. " She said patting his hand.

For the rest of the week Rosco watched Ruthie very carefully. She seemed to have these spells of dizziness, moodiness, and picky eating; he was getting very worried indeed. What could possibly be wrong? After speaking to Lulu he figured it out… She was at the right age for the "changes" to be happening, and she seemed to have some of the symptoms… Thank goodness for Lulu he thought.

--

Cletus Hogg got his wish, it was cold! It had been cold all week, suddenly after Thanksgiving it started getting cooler, and now…. Brrr… Cletus wondered if they would actually get a white Christmas here in Georgia, not a few flakes, but actual snow.

He rubbed his chilled hands together and plopped into his patrol car. He realized they needed better cold weather uniform jackets as well, as warm weather unifroms, Brrr. He though to himself, again, as he revved his engine to make the heat come faster.

Grinning he turned on WHOGG radio to hear Christmas music, and began his patrol, keeping one ear open to the police radio as well.

Two of the four new deputies were hired, and one would start patrolling with him next week. He was excited to meet the young man, all the way from Florida, Jack Reynolds, who promised to be a very interesting deputy. He was a sheriff's deputy in Florida; Cletus was looking forward to training him for Hazzard law enforcement.

--

Jesse and Daisy were nearing Hazzard pond, following Cletus, and a school bus pulled in front of them. They were heading in the direction of Hazzard.

Daisy grinned "Look Uncle Jesse they must be heading for the big Christmas concert, that's the Hazzard Choir! And with this cold air, it really feels like Christmas!"

"I know, settle down Daisy-girl, we'll make it on time! They're right in front of us!"

As they approached Hazzard Pond, Jesse slowed down; the rain that fell earlier made the roads a little slick.

Jesse looked up when he heard the screeching of tires, a small green sedan came barreling off a side road straight for the school bus, the bus driver tried to turn away but it was too late, the green car smashed into the side of the bus and caused it to break the barrier of the bridge and plummet straight into Hazzard pond!.

Jesse grabbed his CB and gave the details, Daisy had already jumped out to assist Cletus.

Daisy took off her jacket to jump in. He did the same and together they dove in.

Jesse pulled his old truck as close as he could to the edge and turned on his bright lights, Cletus's were already on along with his flashing lights. He climbed down the embankment and watched for Cletus and Daisy.

Rosco, with Ruthie, and Enos pulled up about the same time, Enos just moments in front of Doc Appleby. Boss Hogg was right behind.

Cletus carried an unconscious boy to Ruthie's awaiting arms; they took one look at him and realized that the child needed a hospital badly.

Boss Hogg volunteered to take the child, as the only local ambulance was a good half hour away. Lulu climbed into the back seat with the small boy and wrapped him in her coat.

Jesse looked up long enough to thank God that JD was driving; his skill was second only to Jesse's own behind the wheel. Jesse then turned his attention back to the scene below.

Enos went to jump in as well, Jesse grabbed his arm. "You are sheriff now boy, ya got to direct this operation. Cletus n' Daisy will get them out!"

So Enos began to direct from in the water, knee deep like Jesse, as each child was handed to them they handed the child off to Doc Appleby or Ruthie.

Rosco returned to the scene a few moments later, with the driver of the car tied up in his back seat, he had seen him pulled off to the side of the road trying to run off on foot.

Soon several more helpers arrived and the children's families too. Doc sent the children to their parents after he gave them a quick look over, he wanted to examine each one but would wait till they were home, warm and dry for that. Doc was very relieved to see that most had minor cuts and scrapes, a few bumps and nothing more serious.

Cletus yelled up that they had the last children. Daisy handed her child to Uncle Jesse who carried the crying child to Ruthie…. He turned around in time to see Daisy go down! Cletus tried to get to her but it was too much for him as well! He went down in the chest deep water too.

Enos dove into the water and came up carrying Daisy. Jesse and Rosco grabbed Cletus hauling him out of the water.

They all got to shore, amid cheers from the crowd. Ruthie and Doc rushed forward with blankets.

Daisy was shaking so badly that Enos was afraid she would never stop. Rosco took one look at the concern on the face of his friend, and said. "Take her home boy, I will stay here and clean this mess up."

Enos looked to Jesse with a silent question. Jesse nodded and Enos carried Daisy to his car. He too was beginning to shiver.

Rosco worked quickly to get everything organized, and "cleaned up" Cooter came out and pulled the bus out of the water.

The Bus driver who had a nasty cut on his head, and a dislocated shoulder, finally agreed to be taken to the hospital after he saw the bus come up, and all children accounted for. Doc Appleby took him because he wanted to check up on the little boy he had sent earlier.

Ruthie rode with Rosco, he dropped her off first, knowing she would want to start checking on all the children tonight.

He and Jesse helped Cletus into his place, helped him get into the shower and into bed, he was exhausted, from his efforts and shivering. Rosco told Cletus he would stay around a few hours, just in case Cletus needed him. He turned on the CB Cletus kept in the living room, in case someone needed him. Jesse had gone home to make sure Daisy was ok.

--

Enos had carried Daisy's shivering form into the house, and into her bedroom, He grabbed her robe, and carried her into the bathroom, he sat her on the commode and ran a hot bubble bath for her, and then left her to change. She called his name and he assisted her into the tub, where she removed the towel under cover of the bubbles.

Enos decided that he did not need a warm shower after that, the temperature in the room raised several degrees when he looked down and saw her in the tub. She had stopped shivering and looked up into his eyes. He returned the look creating a steam of a different kind.

Daisy had knotted her hair and was covered to her neck in bubbles; they were glistening in the light. Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes glowed.

Enos began to feel a little light headed, and definitely not gentlemanly, so he excused himself hastily, bumping into the door frame, and explaining that when she was ready he would take her to her room.

Just as he exited the bathroom, Jesse walked in.

Enos met him in the kitchen and reported that Daisy was soaking in a warm tub. Jesse began making a strong pot of tea for her.

Soon Enos heard her call his name. She was waiting at the bathroom door leaning on the door frame.

Gently he helped her to the sofa and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Enos" She said in a husky voice…

"Daisy Uncle Jesse is making ya some tea."

Jesse walked in and patted Daisy's shoulder. "Ya done real good, both of ya, I'm really proud of ya. Enos ya need to change out of those wet clothes, you'll catch yer death. Go get something from Bo and Luke's room, and take a hot shower. Git."

Jesse was glad he came home when he did, he noticed the looks in the youngin's eyes, and was glad he was there to chaperone.

Enos spent a few hours there, because they were all a little wired from the whole experience. Especially Daisy, who had a very strong cup of tea with a shot of Uncle Jesse's Medicinal Shine added just in case.

Doc Appleby stopped by to check up on them on the way home, he reported that everyone was doing well, including the boy they sent to the hospital, he had broken a leg and had his spleen bruised but at that time, he was not going to be needing surgery for it. The boy confessed to standing in the aisle of the bus when it was hit.

Doc also explained that between he and Ruthie all the children and Cletus were checked out. This was his last stop. Jesse offered him a strong cup of tea as well, and it was gratefully accepted.

--

Luke helped Bo get all his things together, and he was very excited, he and Bo were leaving for Hazzard today! Finally they could go home, and with two weeks till Christmas it was a great time to be heading back to Hazzard!

He and Bo wanted to surprise their family, so nobody knew they were coming home today! He wheeled Bo one last time around the hospital, hospital regulations he had to be in a chair. They stopped by Mikey's room, who was packing himself. He would be going home the next day! There was a little fuzz growing on Mikey's head and he was proudly sporting it. Luke grinned and gave the boy a warm hug.

"It was nice to meet ya Mikey! I hope we meet again someday!"

"Nice to meet you both too! I'm going to miss beating ya both at games."

"We would have beet ya one day!" Luke said grumbling a little.

This just caused Bo to laugh even more. He exchanged hugs with Mikey and wished him well.

They stopped my Missy's room, and wished her good luck she had one more week of intensive physical therapy and then would be sent home where a therapist would visit her three times a week.

Luke and Bo both hugged the sisters wishing them a safe trip home. They had wished to all go home together but knew Missy would not be far behind.

The last thing they did was visit the nurse's stations thanking the Nurses for the great care.

Getting out finally, was like a great weight lifting off Bo Duke, he still had bandages on his face, and was still healing, but the surface that was unbandaged was no longer scarred and scary looking. He was happy to be returning to his old self. Luke pulled up with the general and Bo let out a loud YE HAW as he slid into the passenger seat.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimers as in Chapter1 Once again, thank you so much everyone for your reviews._

--

Luke drove straight home, he was overjoyed to be finally taking his cousin home, things looked good, the doctor had said, and Ruth-Ann agreed to once again come by and check Bo's face.

Luke was relieved to know that the second surgery cleared a lot of the scarring off Bo's face, he already looked much better even though there was still a lot of redness and swelling. He looked like he got into a fight with a heavyweight champ.

"Dang Luke would ya look at that!" Bo said drawing Luke out of his thoughts. Luke noticed the damage to the bridge by Hazzard Pond. It looked like something really big had gone over. Luke and Bo both hoped that everyone involved was ok.

When they pulled into the farm, they noticed one thing, it was very very quiet, and by this time of day, Daisy usually was out working and Uncle Jesse when not working in the barn usually ran errands, the boys were surprised to see both cars still parked, and no lights shining in the windows of the old farm house.

They climbed out of the General and walked into the house, finding Uncle Jesse and Daisy's doors still closed, they peeked in, and both were sound asleep. There were several tea cups in the sink.

"Somethin's up cuz,"

"Yeah I know Bo, they must not be feelin' well, give them some time to sleep, I am gonna head out to the barn and see if the chores need doin'."

"Not without me Luke, I been cooped up too dang long!"

"Bo…."

"Aw Come on Luke, I won't do anything to mess with my surgery I promise."

"Fine." Luke grumbled.

They headed out to the barn, and it appeared that the chores were indeed done; their uncle must have gone back to bed after doing them.

Luke decided to go into the house and see about preparing lunch. He was sure that Jesse and Daisy would need a little something too when they awakened.

Luke found leftover ham and then some fresh eggs, and made a large omelet for him and Bo to share; he then toasted some bread, while Bo made the coffee and set the table. Luke then took some of Daisy's chicken soup from the fridge and set it on the stove to heat for his Uncle and Cousin.

Just as they sat down to lunch Uncle Jesse came out of his room with a happy surprise waiting for him.

"Boys! Yer home!" He said grinning broadly.

"Yeah Uncle Jesse, we wanted to surprise ya, but you both surprised us, are you ok?"

"We're fine, just a little tired, since we went ta bed so late after all that excitement last night. After chores we decided ta go back to bed."

Concerned, both boys put down their forks, and asked what happened.

Jesse was relating the story when Daisy came into the kitchen, wrapped in her robe. She went to the stove and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Sitting at the table she watched their shocked expressions as Uncle Jesse related the tale.

"Gee Boys something happened in Hazzard without you" She teased in between sips of coffee.

They both got up and hugged her. "Daisy, you and Cletus were heroes! Great job!"

Blushing Daisy took another sip of her coffee. "Am not. " Changing the subject she added "Bo, how's your face coming along? Will we get to see it soon?"

"Sure Daisy, Miss Ruthie will be by later tonight to check on me and change the bandages, so you all can see then."

The family laughed their way through lunch just enjoying each other's company. Jesse sighed in contentment as the boys volunteered to clean up the dishes while he enjoyed a second cup of coffee. His little family was together once again.

---

Within a week, everything was back to normal, things eased back to a normal pattern, the only two differences was that Christmas was coming, and that Miss Ruthie came to visit each day to check on Bo.

A week before Christmas, on the day before the big Hazzard Christmas party for the orphans and later the whole town, Rosco came to visit the Dukes while Ruth-Ann checked Bo out.

She and Bo had gone into the living room so she can remove his bandages and check him over. Rosco, Jesse and Luke were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"They heard Bo say "Miss Ruthie, you don't look so good… ROSCO!"

Rosco was on his feet in seconds running into the living room, just in time to catch Ruth-Ann as she collapsed in his arms. Gently he eased himself onto the couch with her in his lap. "Ruthie darlin' wake up.. Jesse call the doc!"

Jesse had already picked up the phone and was dialing. While the phone was ringing Jesse told Rosco to bring her in his room. Luke led the way.

Rosco placed her on Jesse's big bed, she looked frail and pale. Luke offered Rosco a chair which he pulled up to the bed.

Ruth-Ann woke moments later to find Rosco holding her hand. "Rosco, what happened where am I?"

"Sweetheart ya fainted. Doc Appleby is on his way."

"Rosco I don't need a doctor, for heaven's sake. I just got a little dizzy. I haven't eaten yet, that's all."

She tried to get up but Rosco was having none of that. "You are staying in that bed, Ruthie, and the doc is gonna look a ya. If he says you are fine, then it's ok. But you're not getting up till then!"

Seeing the determination on his face, she finally agreed. Jesse brought her a glass of water, and he, Bo and Luke waited outside for the doctor.

Jesse, seeing the worry etched into his friend's face sent a silent prayer.

Soon Doc arrived, and quickly went into Jesse's bedroom. Rosco began pacing as soon as he left the room. Jesse put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Worrying yourself into a fit ain't gonna help anything."

Soon however Doc Appleby emerged. "Rosco, you need to come inside there's something I need to tell you."

Taking a fortifying breath, preparing for the worst… Rosco headed into the room, resolving to be strong for the woman he loves.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, and thanks for taking the time to read my story

_Disclaimers as in Chapter1 _

_Thank you to TorantoBatFan for your encouragement. _

_So sorry for the length of time it took me to update, so many things have happened in my life, but hopefully I will be back on track and not make you wait this long again!_

--

Jesse was very concerned when there was no news for a while. Suddenly the door opened and out came Rosco. He was in a total state of shock. Jesse went to his side and put his hand on Rosco's shoulder.

"Rosco, ya want ta sit?" Jesse offered concern in his voice.

"Jesse, I don't believe it, I just don't believe it. I don't know how it happened, Git! I mean I know how it happened, but how did it happen?" Rosco stammered.

"Rosco, what happened?"

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Yer what Rosco?"

"A daddy!" he said as he eased himself down into the offered chair.

Jesse clapped him on the back. "Ya old dog! Congratulations! What's the matter Rosco?"

"I never thought that I would ever be a daddy, Jesse, I mean my life wasn't settled enough to have a wife and family before, I was always Boss' lackey, I couldn't bring someone into a world where I was doing what I was doing with no end in sight. Then I met Ruth-Ann and she was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I began to want those things I missed out on. She said she was too old to have to worry about things so we didn't and now we're gonna be a daddy, git! I mean we're gonna be parents."

"That's wonderful news Rosco I know you will make excellent parents."

"That's just it Jesse, I'm too old now, I ain't gonna make a good father, I don't have energy like I used to, nor patience, nothing! What am I gonna do?"

Jesse took a moment and remembered the time that his kids each first came to live with him, and realized he was just about Rosco's age.

"Rosco, ya know Martha and I were just about yer age when the kids came to live with us. Ya don't have ta be young and fast ta have a kid, ya got to love em, and teach em, and care for em, and that I am sure ya will be good at. Look into yer heart Rosco things will come into place when you need them, and there are lots of us here that will help ya. Now go into that room and talk to yer lady, she must be wondering where ya got off too!"

Sighing Rosco headed into the room, grinning from ear to ear, as he opened the door, Jesse heard "I am gonna be a daddy!"

Jesse went inside to tell the boys what had happened, and they were very excited for Rosco, knowing how loving he was to animals and all kids, they also knew he would be a great father.

--

Later that night, Luke and Bo were talking in their room; neither could fall asleep right away.

"Dang Luke, Rosco's gonna be a father? Whodda thunk it? Shoot the way he loves Flash, that kid's gonna be lucky. Wonder what it will look like?"

"Pray it looks like Ruth-Ann."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"You ever think of being a daddy? Ya know havin kids and doing the whole deal?"

"Once in a while Bo."

"I'm kinda thinking about it more and more, especially hanging around with Mikey and Missy."

"Me too Bo, ya can't help but love those two kids."

"Night Luke."

"G'night Bo."

--

The next day found the Dukes busily preparing for the big Hazzard Christmas party. Everyone was going to help and there were several Santas lined up to take shifts. First was the party for the children, Uncle Jesse, Bo and Enos were going to take two hour shifts, and then once again at night each taking two hour shifts, and the last one hour was for Rosco.

Each Santa had a different girl playing Mrs. Claus to help him, Uncle Jesse had Miss Tizdale, She just had to volunteer, Bo and Sue Ellen would work next, Enos and Daisy and finally Rosco and Ruth-Ann. Luke, Cletus, and Cooter would take turns taking pictures, as would Cletus. This year the High School glee club volunteered to be elves for the afternoon party, and they would return later with their parents for the adult party.

When they got to the Boar's nest early to help set up they heard a huge commotion from the kitchen.

"That's not stinking eggnog! That's bloody poison! "Try it again idiot!"

"I better go see what's got Gordon upset again." Daisy said smiling.

They had a chuckle as the noise abruptly stopped, Daisy was the only one who could talk to the big Englishman and diffuse the situation.

"That's our Daisy-girl, the beauty who can calm the savage beast!" Luke said grinning.

"Amen to that, what's goin on fellas?" Enos asked puffing a little in his haste to get there. "Sorry I'm late ya'll, I had a call from my old partner Turk from LA this morning."

"No problem Enos, Cooter ain't here yet ta help, neither is JD or Lulu."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse"

Jesse directed them through setting up, Daisy finally joined in, with cups of freshly made eggnog for everyone.

Daisy greeted Enos with a soft kiss on the cheek. For a brief moment Enos' eyes glazed over as he remembered kissing Daisy in the freshly falling snow last year. She was thinking the same thing as she saw the costume Enos had slung over one of the chairs, for later. She hoped there would be another moonlit horse ride in their near future.

--

Daisy sighed as she surveyed their handiwork. The Boar's Nest was transformed into a winter wonderland.

"Have room for two more?"

"Andi! Missy! Welcome hone!" Daisy said as she gave them a great big hug.

"Its great to be finally home!'

"Welome home Andi." Bo said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Missy was then grabbed up in a big hug.

"Welcome home sugar." Bo said as he hugged her again.

Jesse surveyed the group. He was happy, all his kids were having a great time, and Bo was finally healing, maybe even starting to think of a future for himself. He watched him cuddle the little girl, and hoped……


End file.
